Ninja of Love
by The Emotaku
Summary: Being hunted by your own kind as well as Meisters is hard enough. To seek sanctuary with Death is suicidal. To fall in love on top of all of this is just crazy.
1. Chapter 1

A bloodied and beaten girl limped through the desert, multiple wounds in her body caused intense pain along with the sword implanted in her neck. The sand she moved over turned red with her blood. Despite the pain she knew that there was only one place she would be safe.

Due to lack of strength the girl fell over. The sword went deeper into her throat and made her cough up blood. The fall hurt her shattered arms. The girl did her best to stand which ways incredibly difficult due to only having her legs to do so.

Her powers were no longer working due to the lack of blood in her body, the source of her power.

When she finally reached the edge of Death City, she collapsed.

Once she woke up she was in some kind of prison cell and her arms were tied behind her back.

"Wake up witch"

Through the bars on the door the girl could see someone who wore glasses and had a screw loose through his skull.

"Lord Death wants to see you"

The girl tried to respond but found the sword was still in her throat so all that happened was she coughed up blood. The man opened the door and gave an explanation.

"We didn't want to remove it since it could be a trap. Just deal with the pain alright?"

He only got a glare in response. The girl was unchained from the wall and taken to a room labeled 'Death Room'.

Once she stood before the Grim Reaper himself, she was scared for the first time in many years.

"Stein come now, this is no way to treat a guest" he said in a voice that surprised her

"Are you sure Lord Death? A witch collapses right outside of Death City, something just doesn't seem right" Stein commented

"I'm sure"

The girl was released from her bonds. The man with red hair stood closer to the Grim Reaper. Very slowly the girl raised her hands.

"I come in peace" she said in Sign Language "I am going to remove the sword from my throat and place in on the ground, okay?"

Fortunately being the god of death, Lord Death understood.

"Alright, we'll trust you"

The girl removed the sword from her throat and placed it on the ground which Stein took. Within a minute the hole in her neck was gone.

"Now first of all how about introductions? I am Lord Death, this is Stein and Death Scythe. What may we call you?"

"I have no name, nor do I have a place to call home. What I do know is that no matter where I go I am hunted. Both by your meister's and by my own kind" she spoke in a gentle voice that was pleasing to the ears

"Walking into a lion's den isn't exactly the best idea" Death Scythe commented

"That is unless you're allied with the lion. My deal is that in exchange for everything I know about my kind, I would like to be allowed to stay in this city and attend your academy as student like any other"

"Are you kidding me?! No way we'd let a witch stay in-"

"Deal" Lord Death interrupted

"I agree" Stein added

Death Scythe fell over in shock.

"What?! Just like that?!"

"Spirit you can't see her soul like me and Lord Death can. This girl has the soul of a witch but her she hates that about her and what she must do to survive. I guess instead of a witch you could call her a vampire, isn't that right?"

The girl chuckled which revealed fangs.

"It's the curse I bare. One of my own kind captured me and thought they'd experiment on me. She tried to turn me into some sort of snake but I guess it backfired"

"Well excuse the mood whiplash but let's get down to business shall we?" Lord Death suggested

"Of course" she responded

After twenty hours all the information was exchanged and the girl was exhausted.

After yawning she said "If you don't mind Lord Death I would like to sleep"

"Very well, this is the address to your apartment that I had Death Scythe set up"

The girl was handed a piece of paper and stood up.

"Thank you" she said as she left.

"Oh one more thing" Lord Death said

"Yes?"

"Death Scythe wanted me to pass along a message" Lord Death did his best Spirit impression and continued "If you touch my daughter hell will be your only escape"

"That was a good impression" the girl commented

"Thank you" Lord Death responded

The girl headed to her apartment and found a boy and a girl blocking her path.

"So, are you the witch?" the boy with white hair asked

"Rumors spread fast in this city" the girl commented

The girl hit the boy.

"Lord Death said to be polite, I'm sorry about him" the girl said

"I'm used to that response. Yes I am a witch but I'm not like the rest of my kind. As a matter of fact I just finished divulging all the dirty secrets of my kind to Lord Death. Rest assured I am on your side"

"Is that right?" the boy asked again

"Well a lot of people in the city are kind of scared of your soul. No offense!"

"Oh, I suppose I was so caught up in today's events that I forgot to use my Soul Protect"

The girl turned on her Soul Protect which made her soul look like a regular person.

"I'd love to get to know you better but I am rather exhausted. If you don't mind I would like to sleep"

"Oh sure, goodnight...what's your name anyway? I'm Maka and this is Soul"

"I'm sorry but I don't actually have a name. Ever since my birth I've been hunted so a name seemed similar to a label to me"

"I could help you choose a name" Maka offered

"I'd like that"

For the first time the girl got a good night's sleep.

 **I get the feeling the TsubakixBlackstar shippers are gonna hunt me down for this story. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so feedback would be very much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

Not being a morning person, the girl woke up with only ten minutes to get to school. It took almost all of her power to get there in time. Outside of the room a man with blue skin was waiting.

"You were almost late" he said

"Apologies, I'm not much of a morning person. I suspect that is something we have in common"

"Just try to be more punctual, that's the kind of man I was"

The girl got the feeling he said that a lot.

"Follow me" he said and went inside the room "Alright class as I'm sure you've heard we have a new student. This is her"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" she said

Despite the quiet whispers the girl's hearing picked up every word.

"I hear she's a witch"

"She is hoooooooooooooooooot"

"She's taking my stage"

"I don't like her already"

Class proceeded without any scenes, those were saved for after class.

The girl was just trying to leave school when she could hear a scream from above her and someone falling. She had expected that not many would accept her but didn't think anyone would attack her. She simply stepped to the side and her assailant crashed on the ground.

"Blue monkey, why must you attack me?" She questioned

Immediately getting back up he said "All the attention should be on me not you" then started laughing

"If you wish for a fight you shall get one though I would prefer not to"

Instead of an answer the monkey attacked the girl. Every single punch the blue monkey threw was either dodged or deflected.

"Tell me member of the Star clan, what is your name?"

"I'm Blackstar and I'm number one"

"You know I remember that a member of your clan once claimed my arm"

"That's because I come from a clan of stars!"

A series of punches were thrown at the girl and one actually managed to hit. Blackstar knew she must have great focus

" _Wonder where I could get some blood around here? I'm down to the last use of my power. Maybe I could go to that club I saw and get a girl drunk"_

The girl was merely playing with Blackstar and could have ended him at anytime she chose. The girl took a glance to the side and saw the two from last night.

"Blackstar what are you doing?!" Maka yelled

"Being number one!"

"Are you friends with this blue monkey?" the girl asked

Soul started laughing at Blackstar's nickname.

"Yeah, I guess" Maka answered

Unfortunately another person came to watch and the girl was immensely distracted. If the scene was in a cliche cartoon the girl's eyes would have become hearts and her jaw would have dropped.

The girl was so distracted that Blackstar got a free shot.

"Blackstar Big Wave!"

The girl's eyes followed Blackstar's hand and right before his soul's wavelength was forced into the girl's body everything stopped. Everybody stopped moving, even the wind stopped.

While nobody else moved the girl was able to, this was her power.

"Time Control: Stop"

With the two seconds she had due to her lack of power the girl delivered a spin kick to the back of Blackstar's head.

"Time Control: Resume"

The next thing everyone knew Blackstar had his face connected with the concrete and wasn't moving.

"Apologies, I wanted to avoid this outcome but the blue monkey gave me no choice"

"Yeah he does that a lot" Maka sighed

"Now if you will excuse I actually did have something to do today" the girl said and went back inside the school towards the library.

The girl found her desired book with ease due to her eyesight being able to spot a fly from thirty yards away. The book was titled One Thousand Names For Girls. Seeing as for once she was actually welcomed somewhere the girl decided she'd need a name. Looking through the entire book she couldn't find a single name she liked.

From down the hall she could hear one, two, three, four, five, six, seven sets of footsteps.

" _Let's see I can hear three guys and four girls. I can tell there is Soul and Maka, unfortunately there is the blue monkey, not sure about the other four"_

The girl ignored them as the group of seven entered the library and was hurrying to pick a name to be called by.

"There she is, hey I brought all our friends" Maka called out

The girl closed her book and turned around to see three new people.

"I demand a rematch!" Blackstar called out

The girl sighed and responded "Hello blue monkey"

"Blue monkey?" The darker blonde sneered

"Alright you've already met me, Soul, and Blackstar, this is his partner Tsubaki"

" _Life isn't fair!"_ The girl screamed in her head

"Then we have Death the Kid, Liz and Patty" Maka continued

"What's with that book?" Soul asked

"I'm glad you asked. For the first time in my long life I actually have a place to stay for an extended period of time, I thought that a name would be nice for once"

"You don't have a name?" Kid asked

"For the longest time both Witches and Meisters have hunted me down, a name seemed similar to a price tag in my eyes so I've never had one. Would you all like to help me pick?"

"Blackstar is number one should be your name!"

The girl responded with throwing a knife at Blackstar which landed in his forehead and caused him to bleed and scream while pulling it out.

"Anyone besides the blue monkey care to suggest?" The girl asked

"Dude, you're scary" Soul said

"I'm not scary if you don't piss me off. Now then I must admit I am quite excited so sorry for the rush but could we get on with it?"

Everyone except Blackstar gathered around which freaked out the girl.

"Space please. I'm claustrophobic"

"Sorry" Everyone said and took a step back

"Ooooh what about this?" Patty asked and pointed to the name Lezzie

"I don't judge your lifestyle choices please don't judge mine" the girl said

"What does that mean?" Patty asked

"Sis, let's go have a talk" Liz said and dragged Patty off

"Sage, it sounds nice and knowledgable. Shows how much knowledge you've gained throughout the years" Maka suggested

Suddenly the girl was curled into a ball in the corner.

"Do I really look that old?"

"Nonono!" Maka hastily corrected

"Luna?" Soul suggested

"Do I really look as old as the moon?"

"Crap, that was so not cool"

"Ah this one is perfect!" Kid declared and brought the book over to the girl

"JoJo?" she asked

"Yes just look at it! Look at the symmetry!"

"Yeah no" the girl said which made Kid collapse

"How about this?" Tsubaki asked

"Kyra?" the girl asked

"I think it sounds pretty" Tsubaki added

"Hey Tsubaki you know that name means killer rig-" Soul was interrupted by Maka jabbing him in the side

"I like it. Call me Kyra" Kyra said "Now there's the matter of my wardrobe. I don't think this rag will suffice"

"Kid, money" Liz demanded

Kid sighed and said "Fine"

"Sorry but could we possibly do this tomorrow? I have something important I must do" Kyra said and excused herself

Kyra went around town looking for any animals she could drink from, the blood was disgusting and made her want to vomit but the thought of that pretty girl made it a tad easier.


End file.
